


It's cold out there

by OrionPax



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and Weiss get caught in a snow storm while on an away mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's cold out there

Yang smashed her shoulder into the white furred ursa and then when it was unbalanced she delivered a quick one two punch to drive it back even further. It was now stood at the edge of the cliff wobbling precariously about. Yang's boots crunched in the snow and she adjusted her stance. She punched the ground with all the energy and power her aura had absorb over the day and it sent a crack shooting out across the stone. The cliff edge broke of and the ursa fell down among the tumbling boulders. Yang let out a holler of joy. "And that's the last of them, looks like our job here is done." Her voice echoed around and the loose new edge crumbled beneath her feet.

Yang wind milled her arms as she started to fall forwards but came to a halt with a jerk. Looking over her shoulder she saw Weiss had managed to grab a hold of her belt. "Oh man thanks for the save." Yang said with a laugh. She looked back down at the ground where the ursa had fallen. "I did not want to follow him."

Weiss pulled her back to solid ground and let her fall on her backside in the snow. "You are such a pain. If I wasn't her to babysit you who knows how many times you would have died."

"Eh I don't know about that. I have a pretty hard head." Yang knocked on her skull with one hand to prove her point.

A ski resort had been having trouble with a small pack of ursa, it was a simple job so Beacon had assigned the mission to team RWBY. They weren't going to complain about having a weekend at a nice place. It was practically a free holiday that none of them except Weiss would ever be able to afford. They had decided to split into pairs to cover the most ground. Now they had taken out the last ursa they had the day off tomorrow to ski and snow board to their hearts content. But first it was time to head back down to the lodge.

Pulling her coat tighter around herself Weiss looked down the mountain at the small plume of smoke just visible past a small copse of trees. "Now let's hurry up and get back. There is a hot bath calling my name."

Yang put an arm around her shoulder. "There room in that bath for two?"

"Oh please." Weiss pushed her off and started down the slope. "You can take your own bath but maybe you would be better off with a cold shower."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Oh look it's snowing, how romantic. Do you think Ruby and Blake are all cuddled up in front of a fire?" Yang said with a grin. The other two thought she didn't see the looks they gave each other. She wasn't just a dumb blonde she knew exactly what was going on there. Besides why else would Ruby split them into these pairs rather than go with their partners?

"Whatever, I'm not waiting for you." Weiss' voice came up from much further down the hill. Yang scurried down after her in a half run half slide. She smiled at Weiss as she fell in step with her. As they walked the snow started to get heavier and heavier. Soon they were trekking through what was pretty much a blizzard.

They struggled through the now wall of white. Yang had Weiss tucked against her side with one arm and the other shielding her eyes in and attempt to see better. Her aura was wrapping them in flames but they were sputtering and the snow had still covered them. Yang could feel the cold starting to sink into her which was not good. Even worse for Weiss who had a lower body temperature and less body fat to keep her warm. It wasn't even clear if they were still going in the right direction but Yang thought she could make out a shadowy thing coming closer. Hopefully it could provide them some shelter whatever it is.

*******

The small log cabin door wasn't locked so Yang tumbled in and set Weiss down on the chair just inside. It took a heavy push to shove the door shut against the small snow drift that had come in with them. The place didn't look like it was inhabited but it was stocked well. Probably a safe house for just this situation. Yang pulled her gloves off with her teeth and started piling wood in the fireplace. A fire was the first priority. Helpfully a box of matches had been left on the mantelpiece and in seconds Yang had gotten the wood to catch.

She looked over at Weiss. "Ok get your clothes off."

Weiss' head whipped around so fast it almost went all the way around. "Excuse me?" Her indignant tone was mostly defused by the way her teeth were still chattering.

"They are wet. You are going to catch hypothermia." Yang said pulling her own clothing off. Her natural body heat and hot aura evaporated all the dampness off her skin but Weiss couldn't do that so Yang started rooting through all the cupboards in the cabin. When she came back with a bundle of things in her hands Weiss had managed to get out of her clothes and was sat by the fire. She had had to go down to her underwear to reach dry clothing they were so damp from the snow.

Yang dropped on towel in Weiss' lap and use the second to rub at her back. "Come on, help me get you dry."

"This is a little intimate don't you think." Weiss said. Yang could see her ears starting to blush. Maybe it was from the cold rather than the situation but who knows.

Yang started rubbing the rough towel over Weiss' back a little harder to make her gasp. "Well it's this or I let you turn into a Weissicle so buck it up."

They soon got her dried off and Yang sat down next to her. She draped the blanket around them both and then wrapped her arms around Weiss. It was actually rather intimate considering their state of undress, Yang only had a t-shirt more than Weiss on. Yang suddenly remembered the comment she had made about Ruby and Blake. Well might as well make the most of it. Yang pulled Weiss into her lap. There was plenty of protests but she kept her there firmly. "We need to share body heat so come on and snuggle with me. You keep this up and I'll have to take even more drastic measures."

That shut Weiss up for the moment. She started to lose her shivers and relaxed against Yang. "Thank you for this Yang. I'm glad you knew how to handle this situation." Then she raised her head and her eyes took on their steel like quality. "But the other's never hear about this ok?" Her face was still flushed and it flared even more as she spoke.

Yang laughed. Mostly just to let out the tension of keeping them both alive. They were in the clear now pretty much. Then she realised Weiss was pouting at her waiting for an answer. "That's fine by me. I've kept my fair share of secrets in my time." She reached out of the blankets and extracted her scroll from her clothes. "Besides, no signal. Looks like it's just me and you tonight. Hope Ruby doesn't worry too much. Oh and we don't have to cuddle up so close any more, the worst is past."

Weiss broke eye contact. "Oh well better safe than sorry right? Let's keep it up for a little longer."

"Whatever you want." Yang said with a smile.

*******

Ruby crested the snow drift and slid down the other side. Blake follow rather more gracefully. Ruby checked her scroll again. As leader she could track the scrolls of her team and once the snow had cleared they had gone out after Yang and Weiss. "This must be it." She said pointing at the cabin. They shared a worried look. It had been a restless night for both of them.

Blake pulled the door open and they both burst inside worried they would find the worst. What they actually found was their teammates tangled up together in a blanket. The fire had burned down to embers and there were clothes strewn all over. Both of them looked like they had slept well and were smiling slightly in their sleep. It made Blake feel more than a little annoyed. They had been worried sick and here these two were hooking up in a log cabin.

Ruby pulled out a chair and sat down in it. Blake raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing exactly?"

"Oh I was going to sit here and wait for them to wake up. I want to see the look on their faces when we catch them like this." Ruby said cheerfully. Then she gestured to the other chair. "Want to join me?"

"We really shouldn't" Blake said and looked back at the sleeping pair. She pulled out the chair and sat down next to Ruby.

"We're totally going to still do it though, right?" Ruby was positively beaming.

"Oh certainly." Blake said returning the smile. "I just wanted to make it clear that morally we shouldn't."


End file.
